Ophthalmic fluids are used to moisten the eyes of contact lens wearers, in pre and post ocular surgeries and to treat eye diseases such as glaucoma, bacterial infections and conjunctivitis. The fluids are sold in small bottles and are applied as drops or sprays. The small bottles are similar in shape and size and sealed with threaded closures. The current procedures for administering ophthalmic fluids are somewhat imprecise and the results vary with individuals. With an aging and infirm adult population, the problems with administering ophthalmic fluids have become increasingly problematic.
One problem with current practices is that there is no precise procedure for applying an ophthalmic fluid to an eye. Consequently, expensive ophthalmic fluids are often wasted. The waste needlessly increases medical costs which are already a national problem. Moreover, insufficient doses of ophthalmic fluids are often administered, thereby reducing their effectiveness. Another problem is that excess amounts of ophthalmic fluids fail to enter eyes and often stain clothing. Another problem is that storage bottle outlets and eye droppers are exposed to contamination.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,131, which is incorporated herein by reference, a spray apparatus is disclosed for applying an ophthalmic fluid to an eye. The spray apparatus prevents an eyelid from closing and directs the ophthalmic fluid on to the eye.